the_colonisation_of_amerikafandomcom-20200214-history
Prusso-Baltican Approach At Colonising
It had been barely a month since Amerika was discovered, and Frīhdris was amazed he was already being sent there, after his adventures in Indokhina. He surveyed the three massive Iron hulled colony and warships sent to Amerika, to an area designated 'Jauns Livland'. New Livonia. As the ships set up Jauns Riga on the new found shores, he watched from the deck of KML Litauen. He enjoyed this part, as Jauns Riga was built upon a long island - that later turned out to be linked to the mainland! Frīhdris was pleased with the progress of Jauns Riga. Two airships were en route to bolster it. They had left Nevastadt a whil ago. He was pleased to be the first person here - from a civilised nation, that is. There had been natives, but the soldiers had chased them away. The couldn't match the steam rifles. The church and town hall of Jauns Riga stood proud over the settlement, and their spires rose above the walls. He was thouroughly enjoying this, and began to compose a letter to Friedhelm about the progress. Frīhdris' ships had settled most of their crews, and all seemed calm, but then they saw large groups of natives. "Shit..." he muttered, as Lieutenant Stanislaus Richter explained this to him. He surveyed their lines. The airships could not get here quicker. He appointed Stanislaus mayor of Jauns Riga and Marshal of Jauns Livland. The guards took to the palisade walls. If they wanted to die, let them. They began to arm the civilians with pitchforks, knives; whatever was available. Armed with his steam rifle, Frīhdris took to the wall in person. He levelled his rifle at the advancing natives. Jauns Riga was outnumbered, but not outdone. Meanwhile, the airships had just passed over the South Coast of Britain. As they came close, the first rifle volleys fired from the walls, and the natives fell. He hoped he could keep this up for long enough. "Pray for your lives men!" shout Frīhdris, as the native spears came in. They blocked the sun, but few went through the armour. More volley decimated native lines, but they kept coming. The airships were barely halfway there. More volleys went to and fro. The Prusso-Balticans held strong, as the occasional one fell. Frīhdris and Stanislaus shouting orders. They held. They must hold. Frīhdris reloaded and fired. Stanislaus was already wounded. The airships were just over half way. They were closing in on the wall, and already foreign airships were arriving. They couldn't, they can't cross our borders! The Prusso-Balticans were never close to the British. Tesla guns on the three ships began to charge up, as a warning. More fighting, more dead. They had to hold on just a little longer. Frīhdris hoped they could last. The airships could be seen, on the horison, by the look outs aboard his three ships. This was good. Stanislaus had came back out, his head bandaged, and kept fighting. They must hold. The can't fail. The natives looked like they would soon. A tesla cannon ripped through native lines. Salvation came. The tesla guns and cannons on the airships tore the natives to shreds. One Dampfpanzer was deploted from the airships. It sat there. The other airship deployed a steam generator. People celebrated, they had won. Frīhdris was angry now. First natives, now the British. The Dampfpanzer rotated it's turret towards them, and the airships charged weapons. Over the intercomm came the message "LEAVE BRITISH. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" The colony progressed well, and farming began properly. The crews of the airships set up the settlement of Dampfstadt across from Jauns Riga. Frīhdris saw them both. They were both now rather succesfull, and a trade route was set up across the smalle waterway between them. Frīhdris sent for some small military airships from Königsberg. If the British were here, he would need them. Frīhdris settled into his room, and poured himself some beer, and took it all in one go. He needed a rest. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep, Stanislaus, on the other hand, was inspecting his new Dampfpanzer, and conversing with the crew about it, it's design, and other such things. Stanislaus finally went to sleep in his bed in the barracks. It had been one hell of a day. Frīhdris, Stanislaus, and the high engineer, Schmidt, had decided it was time to call upon the colonial army, currently awaiting transfer in Königsberg, via the Karaliskaismarineflote. Around 3,000, eighteen Gpzts.Dpfkmffz 12s (Gepanzertes Dampfkampffahrzeug. Dampfpanzer for short) and two Gpzts.DpfKpfKrTrps 1s (Gepanzertes DampfkampsKaratērps, or DampfKaratērps for short). They wpould be here within the month, along with a second steam core. The first steam core had been set up in Jauns Riga, and was sending power to Dampfstadt, through underwater pipes. Schmidt had been rather proud of those, and Stanislaus liked the new army he would soon get. Along with the army would come anothewr two colony ships, one to be sent to a peninsula in the south, and one to a large area, linked to the mainland by an isthmus, in the north. Once again, they should arrive by the end of the week. Frīhdris, now the Kommandant der Kolonie (He enjoyed the KdK in his title). Frīhdris was enjoying the rapidly improving situation, and sent another report beck to Königsberg, telling them all about his successes, and the incident with the natives and British - that would cause a stir. He settled down in his room, whilst he had Stanislaus run everything. Meanwhile, almost a thousand miles away, Friedhelm sat at his desk in Riga, and wondered how his son was doing all the way in Jauns Livland. He oversaw every shipment sent there, and was pleased to know it was successful. It was with fatherly pride he sent his letter to Frīhdris.